


Hanging around

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kigurumi, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sloth Steve Rogers, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, my kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky is the White Wolf, okay, but what is Steve?





	Hanging around

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my kink list, and for kinktober. The kink is kigurumi (this is my third shot at a kigurumi story!) This is a very fluffy PG story, but it takes kigurumi seriously.

“Bucky, what is that you're wearing?” 

 

“What does it look like?” 

 

“Is it… pajamas?” 

 

“They’re very comfy.You should get one.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You love to relax on the couch.Perfect opportunity for kigurumi.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Animal onesies, Steve.Come on, it’s fun.” 

 

“Where did you get it?” 

 

“Princess Shuri gave it to me.The kids at the border village called me the White Wolf, so… they make all kinds of animals.” 

 

“Huh.” 

 

“You want one, don’t you.” 

 

“I don’t know!” 

 

“Aha! You do.What kind do you want?” 

 

“No idea!I never even heard of it till just a minute ago.” 

 

“But if you could dress up as an animal….” 

 

“Any animal?” 

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

“I don’t know…” 

 

“You wanna feel relaxed and warm and happy… “ 

 

“Oh! I wanna be a sloth! They never move!No one hates sloths!They just hang around and smile all the time!” 

 

“Now you’re getting the idea.  [Let’s do a search and see…](https://www.halloweencostumes.com/adult-sloth-kigurumi-pajama-costume.html?mpid=185762&gclid=Cj0KCQjwjbveBRDVARIsAKxH7vki9bYOOc6gaUlFIMdMpwwCUFXsEzB7RRkCKwYk0SyV5WeYDr4LXi0aAkt5EALw_wcB)” 

 

 

“Bucky, look at the face!It has claws!This is awesome!” 

 

“I’m clicking to order. Done. It’ll be here tomorrow.” 

 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, I’m gonna be a sloth!I’m not going to MOVE.  I'll just sit right there and like, eat a vat of honey.” 

 

“I guess it’s goodI wore my wolf suit tonight.” 

 

“Cuddle me, and tell me all about sloths.” 

 

“Well…. ‘Sloths are arboreal mammals noted for slowness of movement…’” 

.

“That’s so great.Don’t you want to hang around and just not worry for a while?” 

 

“Mm hmm.Yes, they spend ‘most of their lives hanging upside down in the trees of the tropical rainforests of South America and Central America.’”

 

“I wanna go live in the jungle and hang in the trees, upside down.That sounds great.” 

 

“‘The six species are in two families: two-toed sloths and three-toed sloths.’” 

 

“Oooh!Which am I? How many toes do I have?” 

 

“Looks like three.Not sure your thumb counts.” 

 

“Okay.What else?” 

 

“‘The sloth is so named because of its very low metabolism.’” 

 

“Wouldn’t that be great, not to have to pound 8,000 calories every day?

 

“Says they eat a ‘low-energy diet of leaves.’ So if you wanted to live on salad.…” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Uh huh, and it says, their slow and deliberate movements are ‘an evolutionary adaptation to avoid detection by predatory hawks and cats who hunt by sight.’” 

 

“See, Buck, we been going about this all wrong. We been trying to be so fast and scary, when really we just need to slow down.” 

 

“Maybe.But ‘Sloths are almost helpless on the ground.’”

 

“Look, though!They're ‘able to swim.’And wait, what? they grow their own food in their fur?” 

 

“‘The grooved hairs of the sloth's shaggy coat is a host to symbiotic green algae which helps the sloth camouflage itself in the trees, and provides nutrients to the sloth.’Sounds like they grow their own food in their fur.” 

 

“Plus look, they grow moths, too! ‘The algae in turn nourishes sloth moths, some species of which exist solely on sloths.’I can’t wait for my sloth suit to arrive.” 

 

“Honestly Steve, I never thought of you as a sloth.” 

 

“That’s just it, Buck.I never had the chance to be a sloth.Always fighting, trying to stay alive and protect the other guy… I’m really looking forward to being a sloth.” 

 

“Sure, Steve.”

 

“Say, Bucky, are sloths okay with wolves around?” 

 

“I don’t think there are that many wolves in South America, and besides, wolves don’t climb trees.” 

 

“We may have to build a wolf ramp up to the Sloth abode.I’m a sloth with a wolf best friend.” 

 

“Well, really, we’re just right here on this couch.” 

 

“But we might need to construct a realistic habitat.” 

 

“If that’s what you want, Steve, we can try.” 

 

“You have the prettiest eyes, for a wolf.” 

 

“The better to see you with, my dear.” 

 

“And what red lips you have, for a wolf…” 

 

“I think you know what those are for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The quotations are taken straight from wikipedia (accessed 10-23-18).


End file.
